The Heart of the Atlantic
by SweetJesus.It'sEdward
Summary: Bella Swan meets a boy in the most abnormal way possible; by almost running him over with her carriage. The next day, Bella sets off on a journey to Southampton, England on the "Un-sinkable" ship, Titanic. EXB live! AH, AU, OOC/IC.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: AH, AU, IC/OOC. What happens when we are taken back in time to re-live the sinking of the Titanic? Bella is the rich British girl who can't wait to go home to England, and Edward is the rebel-ish trouble-maker along for the ride. Read diary entries and Bella's point of view on what happened before and after April 14, 1912. Note: BXE live. So that should help motivate you into reading it. Review!**

**P.S. Must read the AN at the bottom of the doc. after you read this chapter. Thanks!**

_April 8, 1912._

_Dear Diary, _

_I will be aboard the ship by this time tomorrow. Oh, the butterflies I have in my stomach are so unsettling. The sun is bright today, so I am sitting out on the patio, this morning. I am watching the birds chirp, and the squirrels hop and jump around. Maryland has never been more beautiful, I swear it. Though, I am almost completely ready to get back to Southampton, England, where I belong. Father is more than delighted to start our new lives in a different country, and I would have to agree myself. _

_I met someone today too. His name was Jacob Black. Mother thinks that he is a strapping young fellow. He is quite descent, I must say, but I dunno, Diary. There is just something about him that I don't understand. He isn't like the rest of us at all. Of course, he has money, that isn't different, but...It's his character that is so odd. The way he speaks and acts is partly revolting. I would call him a creeper, if it was right for a lady of my being to do so, but it isn't. So I will keep my opinions to myself... for now. _

_It's almost time for tea with Mrs. Angela Weber, now. I will soon return tonight to write what we discussed. I can't wait, Diary. I just can't wait for tomorrow. _

_-Isabella._

I closed the worn diary carefully, and placed it on the antique, white, side table at my left. I sighed, and twisted my wrist in a circle, hearing the low cracks coming from my joints. "Genna." I said, above my normal inside voice. My servent, Genna, came within seconds.

"Yes, Miss Swan?" She asked, then straightened out her ruffled skirts.

"Put on your nice petticoat's." I instructed, getting off the rocking chair, and inside the house. "We will be leaving for Mrs. Angela's today, and I dare not to be late." I explained. She nodded thoughtfully, and went into her alcove to grab her things.

I walked up the black, spiral, staircase and up into my bed chamber. The bed was held at the back wall, with the lacy canopy hanging from the cieling. My shelf was full of books, mostly written in Old English-of my liking.

I walked over to the silk, wood wardrobe located beside my desk and french doors, leading onto the balcony connected to my room.

"Corset." I mouthed, and I pulled open one of the draws and mingled my fingers through the different fabrics and laces. "Ah ha." I said aloud as I picked up the cream one with my left hand. "Genna!" I yelled down the stairs.

"Coming, Miss." She said, scurrying up the steps.

"May you please weeve the strings for me, Genna?" I asked, kindly.

"Of course, Isabella." She said, nodding. I turned around and pulled my pajama's off. "Arm's up." She said to me. I did as I was told. My hands went to my stomach, when she started pulling the laces together.

"All done." She announced. I sucked in a deep breath and nodded.

"Which ensemble must I wear?" I asked, thumbing through the different options on the rack inside of the wardrobe.

"The lavander one." She said quickly.

I slipped the dress on easily and looked at myself in the full length mirror. I didn't look _terrible_. There was something missing though.

I looked inside my full jewlry box and exclaimed with joy when I picked up the sterling silvers cross necklace that my mother had gotten me back on my thirteenth birthday. "My hair." I said to Genna. She ran behind me and tossed the curls high above my head.

"All ready, Miss Isabella." She said. I pinched my cheeks with my finger and thumb to give my transluctant skin some flavor.

"Alright." I agreed. And I walked down the staircase once again, and out into the front of the house, to get into the carriage.

"Hello, Miss Swan." Jenkins, the carriage driver, said with a tip of his hat and holding the door open for me.

"Good morning, Jenkins." I replied. Jenkins and Genna were married. Genna was older now. In her sixties, possibly. When she worked for my great grandmother, she was young and beautiful, but now, her circular face was like brown leather. Wrinkled, but soft in its own delicate way.

Genna sat beside me in the carriage when we got in. Jenkins closed the door slowly, and then hopped into the front and took the reins to control the black horses.

"Where to?" He asked, turning his torso around to look at me through the window.

"Mrs. Angela Weber's house, please?"

"Sure thing."

And we were off.

The cobbled roads were bumpy, and my chest heaved and bouced with the rhythem of the wheels. Genna, who sat beside me, was looking intently out the window.

The carriage went faster, once we hit the main road filled with wooden shops and diners. The crack of the whip on the horses buttocks could be heard from yards away.

"Anything interesting out there that I should know about?" I asked Genna.

She wrinkled her brows and shrugged and shuck her head.

I looked out of the other window, and squinted. It was so sunny today. The gleaming light showed through the trees, and made shadows along my face as I pressed my eyes at the people we passed.

And out in the distance, I saw a boy. No, a young man. He was running too, from what though? He kept going. Keeping his head turned behind him, and running forward. Headed towards our carriage.

"Stop!" I screamed before the guy's body could collide with the trampling horses hooves. "Stop the cart!" I commanded.

"Woahhh, steady!" Jenkins yelled, pulling hard on the reins.

The young man kept running, though. He had missed our horses by just a few inches, but never looked my way. His face was turned forward now, and soon, he was out of sight.

I shuck my head viciously and breathed deeply, trying to obtain and categorize what had just happened. "Is everything okay, Mrs. Swan?" Jenkins asked, turning around to face me.

"Yes." I said, holding myself together with my arms wrapped around my waist. "Let's go. I shall not be late." I said.

"Alright..." Jenkins said, in an unsure tone. I groaned and put my hand on my forehead and tried to relax.

Who was the guy? Someone who lived or worked in the village? What was he wearing? Brown cotton work pants, a cream flannel shirt, with a brown vest on top of that, and boots. Dirty boots. Dirt covered, steel toed, filthy boots.

What was he running from? There wasn't anyone behind him... How odd. How strange. And why did I care?

I couldn't answer that question. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't take my wandering mind away from the boy's face. The way his tight jaw was set crisp, and angled so nicely. His bronze hair blowing all around his face from running. The perfect nose, and pale skin. The toned arm muscles, and the way he ran... So fast, but gracefully. Jumping over piles of leaves and holes as he went.

"Peculiar." I said, absentmindedly.

"What was that, Miss-"

"Nothing." I said abruptly, too abruptly.

The rest of the ride was pretty much silent. I looked at the flowers and the different shades of cobbles on the road. I thought of the boy.

"We're here." Jenkins announced, as we pulled into Angela's drive way.

I loved the sight I got whenever I visited Angela at her house. It was like a cottage, with wooded walls and stoned walkways. There was a wishing well in her front yard and a small bird fountain too. I smiled as I saw the little blue birds pirch on the side of the bath and gaze at the low waves inside its bowl.

Genna go out of the cart and ran to my side to open the door. I stepped out quite gracefully, to my delight, and I walked steadily up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Coming!" Angela's angelic voice called from the other side of the door.

I placed my hands in front of me, and bowed my head, looking at my feet and studying the different patterns in my leather square-toed heels.

"Oh, Princess Isabella! It's so devine to see you again!" Angela said, fluttering her hands around me, and pulling me into a tight hug. I patted her back and pulled her away slightly.

"Shh, Angela. Don't call me _Princess_ out here. The last thing I need is the poparatizi banging on my ivry door in the middle of the night." I grumbled the last part so lowly that I wondered if she even heard me.

"Oh! Of course, of course. No harm done." She stuck her head out of house a little and looked at her neighbors yards on both sides of her. "All clear." She stated.

I nodded and smiled at her. "Oh, I have been so rude, Good morning Mrs. Genna." Angela said, holding out her hand to the servent I had forgotten about beside me.

"Pleasure to see you again, Mrs. Weber." Genna said kindly.

"Pleasure is all mine. Come on Bella. I just put on a spot of tea in the supper area. Please join Benjamin, while I tie up your carriage behind the shed." She said fastly.

"No need to do that, Angela. Genna and Jenkins are leaving. They will be back to pick me up at six tonight." I said, turning my gaze to Genna now, "Right...?" I asked sternly.

"Y-Yes, of course, Miss Isabella." She said, with a slight bow of her head.

"Alright, carry on now." I said, waving my hand off to the cart in her general direction.

Angela placed her hand on the small of my back and led me into her supper area. I saw Benjamin at the table reading a book, and so I snuck up behind him, after Angela had left to go to the kitchen, and yelled quite loudly, "Hello!"

"Ugh! Miss Swan! You always surprise me!" He said, jumping in his seat. He stood up quickly and brought me into a hug. _What was up with this couple and their hugging?!_ I wondered. I planted a kiss on both of his cheeks, while he did the same to me, and I smiled at him.

"You look great, Isabella. Haven't changed, or gained an ounce, I can see." He pointed out, looking at me from all of the different angles.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I said with a wink in my right eye. He laughed at me, and we both sat down and waited for Angela to come in with the tea.

She owned fine china and the tea was perfect. Home made, and sweet. It was hot too. Very hot. Like, burn-your-tongue-wanna-jump-into-a-lake hot.

"So Isabella, what have you been up to lately?" She asked with a sip of her tea.

I smirked a bit and chuckled. "Oh tell me what it is." She pleaded.

"Well..." I began, "My parents want me to marry Prince Jacob Black II." I stated truthfully.

Angela's mouth fell open and I took a huge gulp of the tea, then regretted it when my throat started burning. I pressed a hankie against my mouth, trying to muffle the little screams that were trying to erupt.

"Is he dashing?" She asked, completely interested.

"Not really. I mean, he is okay... I guess. But I don't love him..."

"Oh my..." She said breathlessly. "So what are you going to do?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I really hadn't given much thought to it. "I really don't know. I will probably start thinking about it once I get back to England."

Angela's face turned saddened and Ben to a huge breath, but didn't take his eyes away from his book, even though I knew he was listening.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Angela said, I sob inside her voice.

"I'm going to miss you too, Angela..." I said, pulling her into a deep hug from across the little table.

I could feel her tears on the sleeve of my dress, and I pulled her back to look at me. She had tear marks on her inflamed cheeks and her lips were a bit swollen. "Let's talk about something different." I said to her, rubbing my hands up and down her shoulders.

"Alright. So... Anything happen today?"

The running boy... "Yes, something quite weird happened today, actually." I said, looking down at my tea on the table.

"Well, what was it?" She asked.

"There was this boy running today. And... He was running so fast, and wasn't even looking straight... He almost ran into my carriage. I had to stop it before he nearly killed himself."

"Hmm. What did he look like?" Angela asked me after a little silence.

I described what he was wearing and the way his face was formed, pretty much everything that I saw. I put every sentence into great detail, and then Angela gasped. "Edward Cullen." She said flatly.

"Who?" I asked, my eyes becoming wider.

"My neighbors son. He is always stirring up trouble." She said, looking at me straight in the eye.

"Can we go see if he is home?" I asked.

Angela didn't say anything, and I had nearly forgotten that Benjamin was sitting right next to me, until he spoke, "I think it's an okay idea."

"Thanks, Benjamin. Come on Angela." I said anxiously, getting up from my seat, and pulling her up by her hands.

We walked towards the huge white house next to the right of Angela's, and then we rang the door bell.

We both waited paitently, but nothing happened. No one was home, I supposed. My eyes drooped when we started walking back to Angela's house. "I'm sorry, Isabella. He mustn't be home."

But I was snapped out of the depressed mood when I heard some yell in a _strong _english accent, "Hello?!"

I turned to see the same boy standing in the doorway, looking around to see who was just now at his house.

"Over here!" I exclaimed, waving my hand, then picking up my skirts to run up his stairs to the porch.

"Well, good morning." He said. "What did I win two beautiful girls for?" He asked. Great, he had a sense of humor. "Oh my, hello Angela." He said, smiling smuggly at her. "Forgive me, I had forgotten that you were married."

"It wouldn't be the first thing that I would have to forgive you for." She said with a dark tone to his face.

He chuckled at her and then his eyes turned to mine. "So, who must you be. Oh! You are the frantic girl in the carriage that about almost knocked me dead!"

I laughed at his words and then placed my hands on my hips. "If it wasn't for you being so utterly absurd, and actually keeping your eyes in front of you, I wouldn't have had to save your life!" I snapped. "You owe me an apology."

"Well, if it wasn't for you," he said, digging in his left pocket of the ugly brown trousers, "then I wouldn't have gotten this!"

There he held, a first class ticket to the Titanic. Free suite, and dining. I wasn't surprised. I had one of those too. "You stole thatf." I said, flatly.

"Sure did." He said, smiling.

"You were right, Angela. He doesn stir up trouble. Let's leave before Benjamin and my husband, Jacob, get worried."

Angela eyed me suspiciously at what I said about Jacob, but she nodded and we turned around to walk down the steps, leaving Edward behind.

"Can't wait to see you again." He called as we started heading into Angela's house.

"How was Ol' Eddie-do-good's house?" Benjamin asked once we walked through the door.

"Terrible."

"Horrible."

We said at the same time.

--

Genna and Jenkins came to pick me up later on in the evening, and once I got home, I ran up to my room, threw off my dress and layed face down in the pillow on my bed.

My diary had been moved to my night stand, so I picked it up lazily, and grabbed a feathered pen, and started to write EVERYTHING that had happened today.

_April 8, 1912. (Continued.)_

_Dear Diary..._

**TBC!**

**I hope everyone likes this! It was a really long first chapter, and I have been thinking about this prompt for so long. I won't be continuing The Last Lecture for a while, because it's not that popular. But I would like to see this story with just as much reviews as We Will Never Forget. Thank you everyone. And, I know I have a LOT of people on Author Alert, **_**so if you think I should continue the story, then REVIEW!!**_

**Hannah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am really going to like writing this story. Titanic is one of my favorite subjects. And to the people who have noticed, yes, I love writing things about the past. If you haven't read We Will Never Forget, you really should. Thank you, and here is the next chapter of The Heart of the Atlantic. **

**Also, Titanic sank on April 14th, so I changed the diary entry date in the last chapter to April 8th. Forgive me? Okay. Love!**

_April 9, 1912._

_Dear Diary,_

_It's early in the morning. According to how the clock is set, it is probably around six. I guess the excitment is just getting to me, I suppose. I had a dream about Edward last night too. It was odd. Really odd. I mean, we... Oh, it's too sinful to even write._

_I am so scared about the out come of this alternative. Last night, Angela had begged me to stay here, and that I could live with her. But I have to go. I need to get out of America and back to my home._

_Mum and Father got home late last night. They were at the Superiors Bash until about eleven. The only person up except for myself is Genna. _

_I mustn't lie to you diary, I have some feelings for Edward. Obviously. I mean, he is just so...arrogant. And his ego is in tip top shape. We are quite alike. Hah. Well, Genna is calling me and I shouldn't get her mad this early. I will write tonight. Oh! I just can't wait to leave. _

_-Isabella Swan._

"Coming, Genna!" I said, tossing my covers to the side and throwing my legs over the edge of the king bed, then sliding off.

I stumbled half way down the stairs and toppled down, landing striaght on my buttocks. "Fall down again, Isabella?" Genna asked from inside of the kitchen.

I groaned and sat up, and then used my arms to lift. I got up on my feet and staggered into the kitchen. Genna was by the stove, making eggs for omelets.

"Do you want any breakfast?" She asked, tossing the eggs and then catching them with the plates.

_Show off. _I said in my mind. "Yes." I said groggily.

"You're ship leaves at noon. So please get to packing right after breakfast." She instructed me.

I took the kettle that was on the stove and poured some of the tea into my cup. "I thought you were packing my bags." I said, looking at her as if she were crazy.

"Nope. I have to get my own things, and then help your parents get their stuff together."

"They are grown adults! They can help themselves!" I snapped, placing my cup on the bar. "I need someone to do it for me!"

"You are acting like a helpless child." She said, looking down at the sizzling bacon.

"I am a young lady." I said, tilting my chin up.

"You are a _brat, _Isabella. Now don't say another word to me unless it's an apology. I have had enough of you already. Skip breakfast and go upstairs and ready your dresses. Make sure the delicates are folded, and the laces are placed on top. Off you go." She ordered with a strong voice.

I groaned and ran up the stairs, slamming the door and plopping down on my bed.

The morning wasn't very productive after that. I just slumped around and threw stuff into the suit case at the foot of my bed, not caring much for folding anything.

I had gotten dressed into one of my nicest dresses, and had been sitting on my bed mostly the rest of the morning, with Romeo and Juliet's play tucked into my hands.

Around eleven, there came a faint knock at my bed room door, and I jogged to it anxiously and opened it to find Angela and Benjamin standing there, wearing all black.

"Someone die?" I asked, waving my hand, referring to the clothes that they had on their backs.

"Mhmm." Angela said in a whimpering voice. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my body close to hers. Benjamin wrapped both of his arms around us from behind Angela. Us girls cried, of course, but Benjamin just looked at us, pity sunk in his eyes.

"I-I gonn-na miss y-you so much!" She cried out on my shoulder. I just nodded against her hair and wrapped my arms tighter around her petite frame.

"Angela. It's almost t-time for me to l-...leave." I said, glancing at the clock that said eleven forty-two.

"Oh goddness." She said, looking at the clock at the same time her husband had.

"I love you Angela..." I said, standing up from the bed and taking her hand.

She pulled me in one last hug, and placed a letter into my hands. "Don't ever forget me." She said. Coming back up to look at me straight in the face. "And I love you too. Like the sister I never had..."

"Goodbye, Angela. Goodbye Benjamin." I said, my voice quivering.

He pulled me into a tight last hug, and kissed my cheek softly. "Bye, Isabella."

"Princess Isabella." Angela corrected.

I swallowed back a sob, and ran out of the bedroom, away from their faces before I could break down in the carriage and just cry.

"Hurry Jenkins, we're going to be late." Mum said, when she got seated across from me in the carriage, beside Genna.

Father sat next to me and placed an arm over my shoulder and held me tight to him. "Everything will be forgotten, once we get back to our home." He said confidently.

I only whimpered and looked out the window.

--

The trip to the dock was a long trip. I kept having flash backs about the couple of years I had spent here in Maryland. I remembered the first day I had met Angela. I thought she was a pesant when I first met her, but once I saw her closet... Well, all of those ideas changed.

I was there for her at her wedding. Brides maid, of course. And I was there for her when had gotten sick with the spanish influenza. It nearly killed her, but I kept her well.

Angela and I had been best friends, and I hated to leave her and Benjamin behind, but I felt that it was for the best somehow. I needed to get away anyways, so as the carriage stopped and I jumped out, I grabbed my bags and headed towards the huge ship that awaited me.

I was stopped in my tracks when I heard that english accent from behind me, calling my name as loud as possible. "Isabella," the guy cried. I didn't bother to turn around.

I was ahead of everyone in my family, and as I was yards away from the dock, I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder, and I shrugged it off, and kept running to the Titanic.

"Wait!" He called, but I kept my steady pace through the crowd. I wanted to forget, oh how I wanted to forget.

I wanted to forget my family, my friends that I would be leaving. I wanted to forget everything that had happened to me here in Maryland. I wanted to forget Edward.

Edward.

Benjamin.

...Angela.

"What do you want?!" I asked, snapping at him, knowing that he would be right behind me. He heaved a large breath, and held up his finger, telling me to give him a second. "I don't have a moment!" I screeched, clawing at my hair with my free hand, and looking at Edward with crazed eyes.

"A-Are you alright...?" He asked, moving closer to me.

I shuck my head warily, jotting my lip out, and I began to cry. "Oh, Isabella..." He said, then wrapped his muscular, but lean, arms around me, holding me close to his chest.

I breath in his scent, and my breath shaked with my moaning. Oh, I wanted to get away from here. I stopped cold when I realized what I was doing.

I was out in public...and being held by a partly complete stranger. In public. I pulled back suddenly, and grabbed my bags, then ran off to the dock.

Once my feet set foot on the board that was leading up to the ship, I felt some type of relief pulse through me, and I smiled a little. Just taking in the air felt good, so I breathed in deeply through my nose, and out my mouth.

Edward was behind me, of course, yelling my name out like a fool. But I didn't care. Why would I? He was Edward Cullen, some villager with no importance to his name. And I was _Princess Isabella Marie Swan_ of Southampton, England.

So I lifted my chin, and payed no such attention to the male that was calling after me.

As I got onto the ship, it was as if the waiters of the deck had read my mind. "Isabella Swan?" A man in a nice suit asked, once I had stepped onto the boat.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"May I take your bags to your suite?" He questioned, leaning towards me slightly.

"Yes you may." I said, handing off my large leather bag, and purse.

"I hope you enjoy-You sir!" He interjected randomly. I turned to see who the elder man was yelling at, but I already knew. Edward... "Those are for the RECEPTION! Not for your lunch!" He snapped.

I giggled at Edward, but then my face was straightend once his gaze met mine. He smiled smuggily, and then placed a few rolls into his messenger bag, and walked away. "There is always one of those types of people." The waiter pointed out.

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded, "Always one." I agreed, and then headed towards to the front of the ship to stare at the water, before we took off.

"Bella, what has gotten into you?" Edward asked me, as I pressed my stomach against the railing of the ship.

"It's just really hard to leave." I admitted, and then covered my mouth with my hand, muffling little whimpers.

Edward placed himself behind me, and wrapped his arms around me waist, then pulled me tighter to him. I felt right in his arms, and he leaned down to whisper little song lyrics in my ear. I didn't know them, but his voice was enchanting. I turned in his arms, and placed my hands on his chest, then looked into his big green eyes. "You can be charming." I said, smirking a little.

He chuckled at me, and placed his slender hands on my shoulders. "You are a light, did you know that?" He said.

"Oh, am I?" I asked.

"Most definately." He looked me over. Not lustfully, but...admiring. What was there to be admired, I don't know. But he kept his eyes locked on my face the whole time.

After a long silence, he pulled back a bit, and placed a hand on my cheek. "You are warm." He stated out of the blue.

I nodded, and pressed my face into his cupped hand. My stomach grumbled against his, and I blushed deeply. He smiled weakly at me, and...kissed my cheek.

I gasped, and felt bad immediately. His eyes seemed broken, and I reassured that it was a mistake by reaching on my tip toes to kiss his perfect nose. "Mmm." He hummed. I laughed at him, and myself.

"You are beautiful." I said to him, while rubbing his cheek with the back of my hand.

He shuck his hand and gazed into my eyes, "I am not beautiful, while you are standing here in comparison." He said, kissing my forehead.

I did the same to his and spoke above a whisper, "You are amazing."

He placed a kiss on my other cheek, "You, Mrs. Swan, are wonderful."

"Mrs?" I asked, pulling back.

His face was confused, and he glared at me. "You're married, aren't you? To some Jacob fellow!" Hhis brow nitted together as he stared at me.

I was the first to break away the moment, and I turned in his arms to look out at sea. "I lied. I only said that to make you angry." I admitted to him.

He groaned. "Well," he retorted, "that was a wise move. If you wouldn't have told me that you were married yesterday, I would have sprung you." He said, and I knew that he was smiling smuggly.

I took a long exasperated breath, and placed my eyes on the soft waves of the ocean.

"I'm hungry." I said.

"Well, lets go eat then." He said, making me face him.

His face was glowing, with the sun from the horizon was shown perfectly on him, and I couldn't hold back. I pressed my toes to the floor, making get higher, and I smashed my lips to his.

He hesitated at first, but then wrapped his arms tightly around me, and pulled me closer to him, smuthering my mouth.

And then, I heard the shouting of disapproval from my father coming behind Edward. I froze solid.

**TBC!**

**Filling chapter! Yay fillings! Anyways, just wanted to give everyone a heads up on the new updating schedule. I will be posting every Monday and Saturday morning! So yippee! Buttt... ****There is a catch, if you don't review, I will skip days, and you will have to wait a full week! So please review for your sake!**** Love!**

**P.S. HANNAH NEEDS A NEW BETA! ANY VOLENTEERS?!?!?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**major update:**

**i havent updated for about...2 and a half months.**

**i have been grounded and i am so sorry. **

**i am still checking reviews and such, but i will not be doing lemons. i will be writing things that are K+ to T but nothing M rated. I am sorry for the disappointment. **

**-hannah**


End file.
